


Gossip

by BigE2955



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemons aplenty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: Hinata had never been one for gossip, but, unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice when it concerned her close (and very nosy) friends. In order to protect the secret of a night she'd never forget, Hinata has no choice but to tell Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, everything about what happens between her and her boyfriend in the bedroom. Everything.





	Gossip

Hinata’s face felt as if it were on fire.

Maybe, just maybe, coming out for girl’s night hadn’t been the best idea.

She wasn’t cut out for this type of thing, she really wasn’t—she should have just listened to her boyfriend and stayed in for the night. It was too late to turn back now, she supposed.

“Okay, okay, just let me skip to the end—after he saw me, there was no way he wasn’t horny as all hell. I threw him down, and… let’s just say he had a limp the next morning.” Ino winked at the table, pausing for a moment to let the ending of her story sink in.

Sakura roared with laughter. Tenten smiled in a quirky way. Hinata just blushed.

The four of them sat around a booth in a bar, a high-end place with freshly polished wood tables and exquisite marble floors. Ino had a bottle of sake in front of her, Tenten a beer, and Hinata was nursing a glass of wine. Sakura was abstaining from alcohol for the night.

“You know, I wish I had a man like Sai sometimes,” Sakura said, a twinkle in her eyes. Her arm was thrown around Ino’s shoulder. “Naruto’s so… insecure.” She rolled her eyes. “He thinks if I ride him that I’m emasculating him or something, I dunno.” Sakura shook her head.

Naruto and Sakura had been dating for quite a while—by this point, they’d done everything but get married. Not only did they live together, but Sakura was at present three months pregnant with a healthy baby girl—if you asked Sakura. Naruto would tell you it was a boy.

“It’s not all fun and games with Sai, y’know,” Ino grumbled. “I can ride Sai whenever I want, but you know how many shots of sake I have to get in him before he’ll give me a good pounding? Too many.”

Ino’s libido was surprisingly average, but when she was down to fuck, she wanted it to be explosive. Surprise surprise—Ino adored Sai in just about every way aside from the bedroom. Not that he wasn’t adequate, but sometimes, a girl wanted something a little more than adequate.

Sakura’s eyes drifted toward Hinata, who had stayed quiet for most of the conversation. To be fair, this sort of talk wasn’t exactly her forte.

“How about you, Hinata~?” Sakura leaned across the table, a grin on her face. “Any stories to tell about you and Sasuke yet?”

Hinata swallowed. “N-no, not yet.”

“It’s been a month,” Tenten said. “You guys haven’t done it yet?”

Hinata’s cheeks reddened. “Y-you’re expecting a lot from us. Just let it simmer. Maybe, maybe I’ll have some stories for you guys eventually… if Sasuke-kun’s okay with it.”

Ino and Sakura exchanged a look.

“We’ll hold you to that,” Ino said.

Hinata feared that they definitely would.  
___

They did.

‘How did they know?’ she thought. ‘How did they know? How did they know?’

“How did you know?” Hinata blurted.

Ino and Sakura exchanged a look.

“Oh… sweetie,” they said in unison.

Tenten smirked.

“Girls can just tell, Hinata.” Tenten reached a hand over, putting it on Hinata’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You lost your V-card, didn’t you?”

Hinata’s cheeks were swollen red.

“Y-yes,” she admitted after a moment. “Last night.”

A pause. All three of the girls were staring at her, burning holes in her flesh with their nosy eyes.

“Well? Tell us!” Ino leaned forward, ears perked up.

Hinata swallowed. Part of her realized that they would be able to weasel the truth out of her. Well, unless… her get out of jail free card.

“Let me ask S-Sasuke-kun and see if he minds.”

Ino and Sakura wilted. Tenten just shook her head.

All of them knew Sasuke was a hard-ass beyond hard-asses—he wasn’t about to give permission to tell them anything. That much was for sure.

Hinata slipped her phone out of her purse, quickly going to the messenger. She tapped Sasuke’s contact, swiftly typing out a message.

‘Do you mind if I tell the girls about you know what?’

She set the phone down. Ino and Sakura were talking about something now, something menial. Tenten was flagging down someone to get another beer. Hinata leaned back in the booth, relaxing as her back sunk into the supple leather.

Her phone buzzed.

Before she could blink, Ino had swiped it right from underneath her nose.

“H-hey!” Hinata protested.

Ino stared at the message. She laughed.

“It’s private, but they’ll get it out of you no matter what I say. Just make sure they don’t spread it around the village,” Ino read aloud.

Hinata blushed. “N-no way!” she said. “He- he wouldn’t say that!”

Ino showed her the phone, the message quite clearly displayed on the screen. It was Sasuke’s contact. Ino definitely didn’t have the time to somehow tamper with her phone. Yes, inadvertently, her own boyfriend had sold her down the river. Now she had to spill the beans, lest she live a life of being haunted by Ino and Sakura.

“Now tell us,” Sakura murmured. “How did it start?”

She swallowed.

Hinata opened her mouth, and—

___  
“Do you think my breasts are too big?”

Sasuke blinked.

“Who told you they’re too big?” he questioned.

“No one,” Hinata said. “But I was staring at myself in the mirror today and…” She bit her lip. “Nothing—never mind.”

They were in Sasuke’s bedroom, the both of them relaxing on his bed. Sasuke wore a pair of sweatpants and a thin, navy blue shirt. Hinata was in a floral, silky pair of pajamas.

Sasuke wrapped his arms her, pulling her close.

“You know I can’t stand to hear you talking like that,” Sasuke muttered. “What were you looking at?”

Hinata gulped.

“I was…” She drifted off, but the implication was clear, at least, to him.

He chuckled. “You know what I’m about to do.”

She nodded.

Sasuke grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up. Hinata raised her arms—she closed her eyes as he raised the shirt up and past her head, but didn’t reopen them.

After a moment, she opened her eyes.

He had put his hands over her bosom, hiding it from sight, even from him.

“Why do you think your breasts are too big?” he asked her.

Hinata took a deep breath. “They’re just… heavy. They get in the way. A lot of girls get jealous. A lot of boys stare. I just wish they were smaller, that way I wouldn’t have to deal with all that.”

Sasuke listened. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

She couldn’t help it; she had to continue.

“I—my breasts aren’t the only thing.”

“Go on.”

“I hate my body,” Hinata blurted. “My hips, my butt. I want to be thinner, but every part of me is just… big; wide. I can’t stand it. Everytime I look at myself in the mirror I just wish it would all change.”

She took another deep breath; tears were pooling in her eyes but she fought them back.

(She omitted some details when telling this story to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, but for the most part, she told the whole story. They were all close friends—secrets weren’t really a thing between them. It was embarrassing, yes, but Hinata knew plenty of embarrassing things about them in turn.)

“I’m going to tell you something,” Sasuke said. “Something I thought I’d never tell you.”

(“I can’t tell you this part,” Hinata said, blushing.

“Just tell us!” Sakura pleaded. “We’re not going to tell anyone else; it stays between the four of us, we swear.

Hinata flushed, looking down. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Tenten, Ino, and Sakura said in unison.

Hinata nodded, and continued with the story.)

“Do you know why I get up and take a shower every morning after we sleep together?” Sasuke asked her. Sleep together as in sharing the same bed.

Hinata shook her head. “To tell you the truth, I’d never given it much thought.”

“Fair enough.” The corner of Sasuke’s lip quirked upward. “Here’s the reason why.” He paused. “Everytime I wake up with you in my arms…”

He drifted off and she blinked in confusion. “W-what?” Hinata said, blushing slightly.

“I get aroused,” Sasuke said. “I get so, so hard. When I feel your body pressed against mine, I just want to take you right then and there.”

Hinata’s face turned crimson.

“I get up, get in the shower, and jerk myself off.” He wasn’t one to sugar coat his words. “Otherwise, I’d never be able to stop myself from jumping you.”

He put his head on her shoulder.

“I fantasize about your body sometimes,” Sasuke whispered into her ear. “Every time I relieve myself, I think of you. You may hate your body, Hinata… but I can’t get enough of it. If I could spend every night for the rest of my life with your body pressed up against mine, I would.”

Hinata shuddered.

There was a long, lingering pause.

She could feel a chill in her bones.

“Y-you can have me.”

Sasuke blinked. “What?”

Hinata turned her head; her face was still bright red.

“I didn’t know you liked my body so much, Sasuke-kun,” Hinata said. “I-I feel so selfish! I thought you…” She bit her lip. “You can have my body, Sasuke-kun, if you want it.”

“You mean…”

She nodded. “Yes,” Hinata said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to ‘have your body’, Hinata,” he said. There was another pause; she seemed confused and he sensed that. “Not unless you’re ready for that.”

Hinata put her hands on his head; she pulled away, then turned and kissed him full on the lips. He could count the number of times that she’d done that on one hand.

They both pulled back.

“If you’re sure,” Sasuke said. “Then I’ll have you.”

She gasped as he threw her onto her back, and...

___  
Hinata paused, biting her lip.

“Y-you know what?” she said. “I t-think I’ll keep the rest b-between Sasuke-kun and I.”

“Oh no, NO WAY!” Ino glared daggers at her. “You think you’re going to leave it on a cliffhanger like that?”

“Then what, Hinata? Then what? Just finish the damn sentence, Hinata!” Sakura roared.

Tenten closed her eyes. “I can see it in my head, Hinata. He threw you on your back and… and what? Just tell us!”

Hinata giggled.

“No,” she said, and quite firmly at that. “Sasuke-kun and I deserve some degree of privacy.”

Ino looked irate, but after a second, she threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh, sweetie,” Ino said. “You and I both know that we can get that info out of you whenever we want. We will get it.”

Hinata frowned.

Mostly because she knew that she was right. Hinata would crack eventually, and spill the beans.

The busty and beautiful woman swallowed.

“What would I have to do t-to… stop you three from forcing me into telling you guys about the rest of that private night,” Hinata said.

The three girls grouped together, heads together, whispering amongst each other, locking Hinata out for a moment. She waited, patiently, as they came to an arrangement.

“Okay,” Sakura said. “Here’s the deal. You give us all the juicy details of you and Sasuke’s sex life. From this point onward, anyway. In exchange for that, we will, quite graciously I might add, allow you to keep you losing your virginity private. Is that fair?”

“It’s not exactly fair,” Hinata mumbled. “But it’s a deal I’ll have to take, I-I guess.”

Ino pumped her fist. “Cha-ching! Just what a boring, married, house-wife like me needs.”

Tenten smirked in a haughty sort of way. Sakura just winked at Hinata.

“So, next time you and Sasuke have a little something-something…” Sakura began.

“... you be sure to mention it the next time us girls go out,” Ino completed.

“Don’t try to hide it either—we’ll know.” Tenten grinned.

Hinata hung her head. A small part of her sensed that things weren’t going to be the same from here on out. It remained to be seen exactly how things would change.  
___

“They’re blackmailing me,” Hinata said.

Sasuke frowned. “Who is?”

“Ino, Sakura, Tenten.” Hinata rested her head against his chest. “I—remember that text I sent you?”

“I do,” he said.

“I was telling them the story of… when… you…” Her cheeks turned hot. “But I stopped. Right at the point when you threw me on my back and… yeah.” She gulped. “I didn’t tell them anything after that.”

“Alright. What’s that have to do with blackmail?”

“If they pressured me, I’d tell them eventually, Sasuke-kun… you know I wouldn’t be able to help myself.”

“Sure,” Sasuke said.

“They told me that if… I tell them about our… s-sex life… that I can keep that night a secret.”

“And? You’re asking for my permission?”

Hinata softly nodded. “I guess so.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You’re seriously asking for my permission to tell your friends about our private, personal business.” He closed his eyes. “Go ahead. Swear them to secrecy; make a blood pact or whatever you Hyuga do. I don’t want Naruto or anyone to catch a whiff of what goes on between us… but I suppose I can live with the three of them knowing, provided they can keep their mouth shut.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright. I guess that’s that, then.” She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. “Good night, Sasuke-kun.”

“Good night, Hinata.”  
___

There was a twinkle in Ino’s eye as Hinata sat down.

Hinata sighed.

Ino flagged down an attendant who was walking nearby.

“Hey, can we get a bottle of sake? And a few glasses. Oh, and some water for my friend here.” She gestured to Sakura.

The attendant nodded and walked away. Ino leaned back in her chair, smirking.

“It’s been a week, Hinata,” Ino said, tutting like a disappointed mother. “You’ve been keeping me waiting for soooo long. Please tell me you have something to share, something, anything!”

Hinata sighed once more. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten smirked.

“It started with…” Hinata began.

The others listened intently as she began her story. That story, however, would be for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's been a damn long while since I posted something, and to be honest, I was in a rush to post it so if there's any errors don't be afraid to point them out! Be sure to leave a comment with your feedback. Join me and my fans/friends on Discord if you can; we'd love to have you there! An invitie link can be found on my profile. At the same time, if you'd like to get in contact with me about anything, feel free to email me, message me on Discord, or really, any method you have of reaching me. I'll respond as soon as I can.
> 
> That's all for now. The next chapter should be out soon enough. Thanks for reading, and bye!


End file.
